The Kasey Richmond Chronicles
by CT-3200
Summary: A story in which a boy by the name of Kasey Richmond from the rich part of Pallet Town goes on a journey with twists and turns along the way. (This is my first story so it might be bad)


Richmond Manor, Pallet Town, 6:00 AM

It is currently sunrise in the small town of Pallet, where a 16 year old boy by the name of Kasey Richmond is currently being woken up by his butler, Flynn Crowther.

"Master Kasey, Master Kasey." The 55 year old said, lightly shaking the boy awake.

"Gah, what is it Flynn? I'm trying to sleep." Kasey said groggily

"It is the day you obtain your first Pokemon and begin your journey." The elderly man replied

"Crap, I forgot about that." Kasey said, sitting up now fully awake.

Flynn gave him a light glare. "Language, Master Kasey."

"Oops." Kasey laughed nervously

"I better not hear it again, now i will leave you to get ready." Flynn said, walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

"So i guess Mom and Dad are too busy to say bye before i go then?" Kasey said, standing in the doorway wearing.

"Unfortunately it seems so." Replied Flynn.

"Well it's not like they were ever there for me in the past, so why would they now?" Kasey said, half jokingly, half serious.

"While that is true Master Kasey, you still should not say things like that." Flynn replied

"I know, I know." Kasey sighed "But I better get going" He said before suddenly hugging Flynn and whispering "You were more like a father to me than dad was." Before running off, waving behind him. Flynn simply smiled sadly, waving back until Kasey was out of sight then walked back inside.

Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, 6:30 AM

As Kasey walked up to the door of Professor Samuel Oak's lab he thought 'Well this is it, no turning back now.' Before knocking on the door. On this third knock the door opened revealing the face of Professor Oak.

"Ah! Kasey! About time you show up, the others are already waiting." Oak said as he ushered Kasey into the lab while Kasey mumbled "Of course they are"

When they got to the area, three other trainers where there, Kasey's rival-since-childhood Cody Morrison, and the Twins who never left Cody's side, Henry and Hollie Anderson. These three were also Kasey's bullies since the age of 6.

"Now that you are all here." Oak began "It is time to pick your first Pokemon."

"Um, Professor, there are four of us and only three starters." Said Hollie.

"I'm glad you noticed that Hollie, but don't worry each of you will get a kanto starter."

"But how?" Henry added.

"I, for whatever reason, have recieved two Charmanders." Oak replied.

"So two of us will get Charmanders and the other two will get Bulbasuar and Squirtle?" Cody asked.

"Precisely!"

"Alright, so who wants to go first? Kasey asked, wanting to get his starter and get far away from Cody and the twins.

"Obviously it'll be me, considering i AM the best out of us four" Cody said egotistaclly, while walking up to the table where the Pokeballs of the starters were. The twins nodded their heads in agreement while Kasey just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "AND I'll be choosing the best of the Kanto starters, Charmander." Cody said picking up one of the two Pokeballs that contained a Charmander.

"I'll go next." Kasey said, picking up the Pokeball that contained Squirtle.

"Why did you pick Squirtle, so you can try and beat me?" Cody said cruelly

"No, it's because I've always liked the Squirtle evolution line the best out of the Kanto starters and it does well against the Pewter Gym while Charmander is weak against the Pewter Gym AND the Cerulean Gym, but beating you in battle is an added bonus." Kasey said, abit smugly at the end.

"Enough arguing you two." Oak stated firmly. Kasey and Cody nodded their heads, glaring at each other.

"Me next! Me next!" Hollie exclaimed, grabbing the other Pokeball that contained the second Charmader.

"Awww man, that means i get Bulbasaur." Henry complained, picking up the last Pokeball on the table.

"Now that everyone has chosen their starter, I have a request of the four of you" Oak began, reaching into his pocket and pulling out 4 Pokedexs and 20 Pokeballs, 5 for each trainer. "I would like you four to register was many Pokemon you can" He finished, holding out his hands allowing Kasey, Cody, Henry, and Hollie to each take a Pokedex and five Pokeballs.

"Clearly I'm going to be the one to fill up the Pokedex the most." Cody boasted.

"I'll try." Kasey said, not really caring about filling up the Pokedex.

"Good, now go and explore the world of Pokemon." Oak said ushering them out of the lab.

Once the four trainers were outside, Cody turned to Kasey and said "Kasey, I challenge you to a battle."

Kasey narrowed his eyes and said "I accept."


End file.
